Only You Can Love Me This Way
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Queen Of Extreme Kate* He knew he was lucky to have her. No one could ever replace her in his life. He loved her. And he needed to hear her say it. Only she made him feel this way. Christian/OC oneshot


**Okay, so my Canadian Muses started running wild after i wrote this..lol! so, ENJOY! Also, i LOVE THIS SONG! lol!  
**

**i do not own Bianca...i own NOTHING!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Only You Can Love Me This Way**_

_**By Keith Urban**_

* * *

_**For Queen Of Extreme Kate**_

_Well, I know there's a reason _

_and I know there's a rhyme_

_we were meant to be together_

_that's why we can roll with the punches_

_we can stroll hand in hand_

_and when I say it's forever _

_you understand _

_Jay's POV_

She smiled up at me as we walked into the arena. She looked beautiful, like always. She giggled slightly as I leaned in and began kissing the side of her neck. "Jay, stop!" she gasped between giggles. I smirked, wrapping one arm around her small waist.

I know there's a reason we're together. But I can never think of it. I'm just glad that it is. We can roll with the punches and get through the hard times when most couples would break up because of said times. But we just stroll hand in hand through them, as if the problem were a fly that we just easily swatted away.

Sure there were breakdowns and spats during those 'strolls,' but I would just tell her that we were forever. That we'd never be without each other and she understands.

_that you're always in my heart _

_you're always on my mind_

_and when it all becomes too much _

_you're never far behind_

_and there's no one that comes close to you _

_could ever take you place _

_cause only you can love me this way_

She knows that she's always in my heart and I tell her that she's always on my mind. And when it seems that my life just becomes too much, she's there and she makes everything better for me. She would stay with me until she knew I was calm, and could handle whatever was troubling me. And the same went for her when she broke down and couldn't stay strong any longer. I was there and I'd hold her until the pain and hurt eased.

No one can come close to what Bianca means to me and no one ever will. No one could ever take her place in my life, because only she can love me this way.

_I could've turned a different corner_

_I could've gone another place_

_but I'd a never had this feeling_

_that I feel today...yeah_

And now I think back to what happened, and how we got together. I could've turned a different corner and gone to another place. I didn't have to tell her how I felt, hell, I could've acted like she meant nothing and moved on, slowly. But I'd never had this feeling before for anyone else. And it's this feeling that keeps me here. I love her.

_that you're always in my heart _

_you're always on my mind_

_and when it all become too much _

_you're never far behind_

_and there's no one that comes close to you _

_could ever take you place _

_cause only you can love me this way_

We were back in our hotel room after the taping had finished earlier. Now we were just relaxing. I had my arms around her shoulders and her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. "I love you," I whispered to her. I felt her grin as she kissed my chest. "I love you too, Jay," she replied quietly. And those 3 simple words brought a numbing joy to my body.

"Did you know that all day, even when you're with me, you're all I can think about?" I asked her, a whisper in her ear. She buried her head into my chest. "Really?" she asked. I nodded, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at me. "No one could ever take your place in my life Jay," she whispered, "did you know that?" she asked with a small smirk.

I grinned before I kissed the smirk off her lips. "No, I didn't." I told her. She smiled slightly. "And why is it that no one can replace me?" I asked her, kissing behind her ear. "Because only you can love me this way," she murmur before she rolled me onto my back. That was a perfect reason.

_na na, somebody to love you _

I opened my eyes the next morning. Bianca was still asleep with her head resting on my chest. I couldn't help but smile happily. I loved her, and to wake up to her peaceful sleeping face was really all I needed to keep me going. I'd been looking for somebody to love for so long.

And she's been looking for somebody too. And then she came back. And we found each other.

_and you're always in my heart_

_you're always on my mind_

_and when it all becomes too much_

_you're never far behind_

_and there's no one that comes close to you _

_could ever take your place_

_cause only you can love me this way_

She opened her eyes slowly, "good morning Jay," she whispered. I grinned, kissing her nose, "morning Bi," I greeted her. She smiled, "I like waking up like that," she said with a slight smirk. "Oh really?" I asked before kissing her. I pulled away and waited for her to answer. "Yes really," and only she could love me this way.

_only you can love me this way_


End file.
